Max's Brown Eyed Rival
by evil vixen sue
Summary: Someone move in with Alec.. and Max is not happy about it.


**Title: **Max's Brown Eyed Rival

**Rating: **PG 13-ish

**Summary: **Someone move in with Alec.. and Max is not happy about it.

**Disclaimer: **Dark Angel is not mine. Wait, let me double check. Nope, still not mine. And I'm just borrowing Princess Sparkles.

**A/N:** Written for the **jamponyfic**'s Ficathon. My prompt is tight, brown eyes and candy bar from **twasadark**. Enjoy :)

**Beta:** Alexis equals Awesomeness. 'Nuff said

**

* * *

******

Max's Brown Eyed Rival

Alec peeked from behind the locker, one eye tracking other people's whereabouts with his worried green eyes. Determination lined every inch of his features as he scanned the crowd for one particular female.

On the other side of the room, Max tossed her backpack on the empty bench before she turned around, looking for OC. Finding her, she took one step in her boo's direction before a hand appeared, dragging OC out of her view. Max frowned, OC's surprised gasp was suddenly muffled into sharp whispers.

"Boy, what do you think you're…"

"Shh. Keep your voice down!"

Max frowned, she knew that voice anywhere.

"You just grabbed me, and now we're having whispered convo in this dark hallway. Is it becoz you didn't want Max to know what you've done?"

Max let out a quick chuckle. She can see it in her mind's eye; OC with one hand on her hip as she fixed him with her unblinking dark eyes.

"Something like that. You know how she nags and everything. Now listen, I need your help."

"What can Cindy here do to ease the pain of your suffering?"

Max chuckled again. She loved it when OC was being sarcastic, much more so when the latter was not being sarcastic with her.

"Here's the deal. Last night, when I got home, I realized that I… uh…" Max heard him swallow nervously, "I wasn't alone."

"One of your skanky whores followed you home and you need me to show her the door?"

Max snorted, what else is new?

"She's not a skanky whore! She's cute, funny, sweeter than a candy bar and totally adorable."

**_What?_**

"What?" OC asked. "What did that bitch do to you?"

"Enough with the name calling," he sniffed. "And for your information, a bitch is someone who drives you up the wall with her nagging and her dirty looks and my baby is not a bitch. Actually, she's a…"

Max heard the rustle of clothes as Alec grabbed OC closer and whispered something.

"Oh. That changes everything."

What? What changes everything? Max took a couple of steps closer.

"Yeah, and after I looked into her big brown eyes, I knew right that minute that she was mine."

Max heard the satisfied sigh and frowned. What the hell was going on? Alec is… in love? No, that shouldn't be possible!

"You should see us this morning. We were cuddling and I was holding her so tight and then she starts licking me." Alec managed to project pure happiness in every syllable. "She's so cute."

Licking him? Ewwww! Max mentally puked but the image of Alec and some random girl necking in bed suddenly sent her heart racing. She realized that for some reason she was not happy. The tightness in her chest didn't help either.

"I didn't even want to leave for work today," he added sadly. "She might get scared, all alone in my apartment."

Are they fucking living together already? Max was seething now, and what kind of moron didn't even know how to take care of herself? And why was OC not tearing him into pieces for that bitch moving in?

She stomped forward, fire in her eyes but Alec and OC had left, heads huddled close as they continued to whisper. Max watched them leave, breathing heavily and she knew.

She had to meet Miss Wet-Tongue in person.

* * *

Max stepped carefully as she approached Alec's apartment. She needed to see for herself who was shacking with Alec and maybe scare her off or something. What was he thinking, hooking up with someone... at a time like this? Uh huh, that's what she meant. They're right in the middle of a war and hell, he's gonna get a talk about reorganizing his priorities soon.

She tried his door and was not surprised to see that it was locked. Oohh, maybe dumb bitch might get out and can't find her way back? She grunted as she continued to jiggle his lock.

The second it gave way, she entered slowly, eyes wide in search of the blonde bimbo. She had to be blonde. Her nose crinkled when she surveyed his messy place. They must've had one hell of a time last night. Max shuddered and pushed his pants out of the way with her toe, craning her neck for any female form.

"Max?"

She snapped around. "Alec?" She had no idea why her voice turned shrill. "Uh… what are you doing here?"

"This is my place," he frowned. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Well… I… wanna hang out with you today."

"Really? Oh, I want to introduce you to someone."

Max paled considerably. No way in hell she was gonna meet blonde bimbo with Alec around. They might start licking each other in front of her.

"Man, I forgot I'm still on shift. Gotta blaze."

"It'll only take a second," he grinned, grabbing her hand and leading her towards his bedroom.

No no NO! "You know how Normal is. Can we do this later?"

"Don't be silly, Max. You're here already."

Max cringed and prepared herself to meet a voluptuous blonde with killer smile and big brown eyes. Why did that bitch had to be in his _bedroom_ of all places?

"Max, meet my baby."

Brown eyes meet brown eyes, and then both sets blinked. One sleepily and the other in confusion.

"Uh Alec… That's a cat. Where's the skanky blonde?"

"What are you talking about? She followed me home last night and I could never say no to this angel, could I?" Alec leaned forward and the kitten jumped into his arms, purring loudly as he rubbed her ears.

"You got… a cat?" she blinked again. That means what? He didn't hook up with a blonde bimbo?

"Yeah. I had no idea what to do with her so I asked OC. She's coming in later to help out. Did you miss me, baby?" he murmured to the damn cat and what do you know, she started rubbing her little head against his hand.

"Can you hold her for a bit? I need to get her some milk."

Before she could say no, the furry bundle jumped into her arms. The cat settled herself, staring at Max for a second before she started purring softly. Max ran her fingers over her black and white stripes and she purred louder. Well, whadya know, Alec was right. She was kinda cute.

"Hey Alec, can we call her Stripey?" She called out as she followed him.

"Stripey? What kind of name is that? Hell no, she's Princess Sparkles," came the disgruntled answer from the kitchen.

Max lifted Princess Sparkles a little so they're eye to eye. "You poor thing. If you followed _me _home, you won't get stuck with weird-ass name like that."

"It suits her!"

"Whatever you say, Prince Sparkles."

**THE END**


End file.
